An Eternal Love Story
by Mattricole
Summary: From living as simple farmers to battling demons in the underworld. Days spent as knights defending the realm to days spent hanging out at the back of the school. Weiss remembered all of these lives spent with her one true love, but Ruby? Ruby never remembered a thing.
1. A Caveman's Life

She grunted, lifting her club over her head, glaring at the intruder in her tent. It was the stupid black/redhead. How she had two different hair colors was beyond her, but it made her want to hit her.

Actually, a lot of things made her want to hit everything. It was odd, the white haired girl thought. Whenever she saw the stupid blonde one grunt and grumble a terrible grumble about a tree, it made her want to hit her. Whenever she saw the other stupid blonde one eat a banana, it made her want to take that banana, throw it on the ground and smash it and then hit the stupid blonde one for good measure.

And then there was the stupid blonde one that always tried to mate with her. He received many smacks by her trusty club. Whenever he would grunt and grumble pervertedly at her she would make sure to hurt him most severely. It was the closest thing she had to fun.

...There were a lot of stupid blonde ones in this tribe. Perhaps she needed to change that. At least the black haired kitty person was sensible. Whenever she grumbled and grunted it was the kind of grumble and grunt that made sense. Truly, she was the only one she could grumble and grunt with in peace.

"Grr, bada bada bada, ooh ooh oh," the black/redhead grumbled and grunted, causing Weiss to grumble and grunt. The stupid black/redhead was right, it was very cold, cold enough to make her grumble and grunt. To share body heat would be the best bet at surviving the night. And so, with a grumble and grunt, she let the stupid black/redhead into her deerskin blanket, cuddling next to her, but making sure the stupid black/redhead could clearly hear her grumbles and grunts.

...She smelled nice.

-LineBreak-

I swear if I continue this stupid ass series it'll get better.

...Or not, I do kinda suck after all! Now excuse me as I go grumble and grunt.


	2. A Pirate's Life

Weiss never enjoyed sailing the sea. It smelt of salt, the ship was constantly rocking back and forth, and, for what felt like the thousandth time, she had to deal with Jaune. Why Jaune kept showing up in her various lives, she didn't know, but it was infuriating all the same.

"Captain, we have trouble! We lost five barrels of food to the sea!" Weiss took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before turning to Jaune.

"And who was it that was in charge of watching the food?" she asked calmly, resisting the urge to smile at Jaune's fearful wince.

"M-me?"

"...Five weeks of cleaning the crew's underwear."

"Noooo!"

Why did she have to be born into a family of merchants? This was one of the constants of her living through her various lives, a majority of the time she was born rich and stayed rich. She could barely count the times she was born into hardship, the only one standing out was the time she was a faunus slave raised only to fight for humans enjoyment. She was sure there were more times, but honestly, she couldn't think of them currently.

'...There was that one time I was a human slave raised to be Ruby's pet,' she remembered, though that was more of a fond memory and a life of hardship. Ruby was a good master, who was very...rewarding.

"Captain!"

"Of course," Weiss muttered, refusing to look Jaune's way. "What do you want-"

"Pirates!"

"...Did you just interrupt-" The sound of cannons firing and the sudden lurching of her ship nearly tore Weiss off of the deck, barely catching herself from falling into the sea.

"Yo ho ho!" the run down pirate ship came upon them, it's captain standing upon its rails, glaring at Weiss. "Weiss Schnee! Give up your booty and surrender yourself, or walk the plank!" she commanded, unsheathing her sword and pointing at her and her crew.

'Ruby?' Weiss stood, shocked at seeing her soulmate as a pirate. Kind, adorable Ruby, dressed as a swashbuckling pirate, eyepatch on one eye with a symbol of a rose, her shirt buttoned up only halfway, her adorable feet bare, as if she and her crew were too poor to afford boots. It was all so...

Sexy.

"...Okay," she breathed out, taking her sheathed sword from her hip and dropping it away from herself, her body trembling at the sight of her majestic love.

"I was hoping you'd say that-Wait," Ruby's smirk was gone, in place of a confused frown. "D-did you just...surrender?" She wasn't the only one shocked. Weiss crew all stared at her with varying degrees of confusion and betrayal.

This wasn't the first time they had been raided by pirates, after all, they were a cargo ship. What was surprising was that Weiss surrendered. Weiss never surrendered, she fought, bloody sword in hand, slaughtering anyone who dared climbed aboard her ship. Not once had someone successfully stolen from the SS Myrtenaster, any who dared try ended up at the wrong end of Weiss' blade.

"I surrender, Captain Rose," Weiss spoke louder, the slightest of trembles being heard only by those listening for it.

"Oh, well...Good," Ruby muttered, signaling for her men to board the other ship. 'What is she planning?' Ruby asked herself as she watched her men board the SS Myrtenaster.

One by one the goods of the ship was taken over to the pirate ship Crescent Rose. Weiss herself had her arms bounded by Ruby herself, who expected the other captain to have tricked her and lash out.

"So...You sail around here often?"

"Uh, yeah. Once in awhile." What Ruby didn't expect was for Weiss to make small talk, asking about Ruby's hobbies and such. It was kind of...awkward. Ruby was never very good at talking to beautiful women, and Weiss was certainly that and more.

'I've never seen someone more beautiful,' she thought as she held Weiss close, secretly taking a whiff of her hair when she thought no one was looking, hoping Weiss wouldn't notice.

"So, how much ransom are you looking for?"

"Oh, I don't know. A big ship with a cargo hold full of food and water, probably a chest or two of gold. I'm sure your family could easily afford it," Ruby shrugged, her arm wrapped around Weiss' lower back, leading her to Crescent Rose.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good ransom," Weiss nodded, turning to Jaune quickly. "Jaune, this may be the last time we see each other," 'Fat chance,' she thought sadly. "I just want to let you know…"

"Y-yes, captain?" he asked hopefully, a smile on his face as he expected words he only ever dreamed of.

"...I hate you." And with that Weiss left a broken-hearted Jaune on the SS Myrtenaster, never seeing him in this life again.

Or so she hoped.

-LineBreak-

"Alright, men!" Ruby called out after sailing a good distance away from Weiss' ship. "It's time for cleaning duty! Sun, wash deck!"

"Eh, do I have to?" he whined, sitting on the floor with Neptune with a deck of cards in his hands. "Get someone else to do it."

'Is this guy serious? How dare he refuse the captain!' Weiss thought irritably, hoping Ruby would straighten him out.

"Oh, well, if you don't want to…" Weiss bristled as she watched Ruby continue on, ordering her men only to be ignored. Was this seriously how things ran? The ship was practically a pig stye!

"Are you serious?" she growled, catching Ruby's attention. "Are you seriously going to let them get away with ignoring you?!" she shouted out, causing Ruby to jump.

"W-well, I don't...I don't…"

"You don't what?! You're the captain, start acting like it!" she turned away, walking up to Sun with her arms still bound. "You! Your captain gave you an order, do it!" she demanded, earning a glare from Sun as he stood up.

"Whoa, what gives you the right to-" a swift kick to the balls shut him up quickly.

"Clean the deck!" she walked up to the man next to Sun, Neptune, and gave him a dirty look. "Clean the laundry, like you were ordered," she snarled, causing the man to shake in fear as he stood, giving her a salute and running off to do his job.

One by one Weiss walked up to the pirates, giving out the same orders that Ruby had, threatening them with swift kicks to the balls if they dared disobey.

"...Whoa," Ruby muttered, watching in awe as her men, for once in their lives, did their jobs that didn't involve fighting. She stared at the impressive Weiss, only able to think of three words as the white haired beauty did what she did best, ordering those around her.

"She's so cool," she muttered, taking out a pen and quill to jot down notes on how to better command her men. Maybe she shouldn't give Weiss up for ransom, after all, she always wanted a first mate.


	3. A Space Pirate's Life

Out of all the thousand lives she had lived, her days as Ruby's First Mate was one of the happiest she could recall. Sure, she was never a fan of the sea, but sailing with Ruby, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, and having a copious amount of...cuddles on the swaying waters was the most fun she had had in any lifetime that she could remember.

And so, living by the same creed she did when she was a pirate with Ruby she set sail, not to the sea, but to the very heavens themselves.

She was a space pirate.

Traveling the vast galaxies, taking on corrupt business owners and other nasty neer-do-wells. Getting into space battles with other pirates. Taking the odd job from the government from time to time to earn some pardons. This was her life.

...But it felt so empty without Ruby.

'Where is she?' Weiss would ask herself, searching high and low throughout the galaxy for her soulmate, for her one true love. It was hard before to find Ruby on one planet, now she had to search through millions? Possibly billions? How was she supposed to-

"Captain, we found this rat in our cargo bay!" Pyrrha shouted as he threw a girl to Weiss' feet, muttering a quick apology for the rough throw, shocking Weiss as she stared down at pleading silver eyes.

"...That was quick," she mumbled to herself, earning a nod from Pyrrha.

"Aye, we've increased patrols since things been have gone missing," he glared down at the girl. "Turns out she's our thief."

"W-w-wait!" Ruby stood, waving her arms around. "I-I can explain! I wasn't stealing!"

"Can you, now?" Weiss asked, closing in on Ruby until their noses were barely touching. "Very well, I would love to hear your excuse for coming aboard my ship without permission and as to why my property has gone missing, with zero involvement on your end apparently," she said sarcastically, more so for her men than anything else, she already knew how Ruby would react.

"Oh, thank god," Ruby muttered, placing a hand to be still her beating heart. "I'm so glad you're willing to listen, most pirates I steal from just off and attack…" she paused, her own words ringing in her ears as she winced from her stupidity. "Oh crap."

"Hmm, quite the confession," Weiss chuckled, clenching the girl's arm and dragging her off. "I'll deal with this. Pyrrha, you're in charge."

"Yes, ma'am!" Pyrrha saluted.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Ruby asked apprehensively. Was she going to be imprisoned? Sold off as a slave? Or, debatably worse, tortured?

"Tell me something," Weiss began, ignoring Ruby's question. "What did you do with my goods? Are you working in a group? Have they already smuggled them out? Or did you hide them away to be sold off later?" she asked, glaring into Ruby's eyes. Ruby trembled under the fiery gaze, darting her own eyes away from the fierce looking captain.

"I-I already sold them off on my own," she muttered. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the claim.

"Did you?" she questioned, having known Ruby for as long as she did she knew when the slightly younger girl was lying or simply too nervous or shy to look someone in the eye. If she was lying she would be completely still, as if she thought doing so would convince others she was telling the truth, while a nervous Ruby would be shuffling her feet or moving her arms, twitching about as if she were about to make a run for it.

'She's protecting someone,' Weiss thought as she noticed Ruby doing the former, a bout of jealousy suddenly tearing through her body. How close was this person to Ruby? Was it Yang? Or possibly Blake? Or perhaps it was someone completely new that Weiss has yet to meet during her many past lives?

"...I suppose it doesn't really matter," Weiss muttered, watching as Ruby's tense body slacked in relief. "So, where's my money?" Ruby's body instantly tensed once more by the question, sweat beading down her face as her as she racked her brain for an answer.

"I-I don't...my dog ate it?" she shrugged, nearly getting a chuckle out of Weiss. Instead of a chuckle, Weiss made a show of false anger, her eyes narrowing as she snarled at Ruby.

"Your dog ate it?!" she yelled, slamming her fist into the wall. "Don't make me laugh! You stole from me, a nefarious pirate, you refuse to give up any and all accomplices you may or may not have, and on top of all of this, you refuse to give up the money you rightfully owe me! Is this all correct?!" she asked, pushing herself closer to Ruby, their bodies pressed up against each other.

"...Y-yeah," Ruby trembled, looking much like a kicked puppy. Oh, how Weiss felt terrible teasing Ruby this way, but seeing the slightly smaller girl all nervous and curling up on herself, as if to appear even smaller, was just too much for her to handle. It was like looking at a scared puppy, it was a horribly sad thing to see and yet oddly adorable. All she wanted to do was hold her close to her chest and let Ruby know that everything was going to be alright.

But she didn't. As much as she loved Ruby she had to set an example. If her underlings saw even a hint of weakness they would pounce on her. Sure, with her thousands of lifetimes of experience would ensure her victory it wasn't something she wanted to waste her time on. And so, steeling her heart she decided to punish Ruby for her misdeeds against her and her crew.

"...I won't imprison you." She should throw her in the brig. "I won't sell you off to slavery." If she did then at least she would make some money back. "I...I won't even torture you." She couldn't though, not to Ruby. "Leave my ship, before you make me really angry." She couldn't protect Ruby, her crew would be far too angry with this course of action. It would cause a mutiny, and though Weiss would be fine she doubted she could protect Ruby. Maybe if the young girl had combat experience she would be fine, but Pyrrha was unharmed when she brought Ruby to her, so she doubted that Ruby had combat experience in this lifetime.

"W-wait, that's it? I can just...leave?" she questioned, having not expected the sudden kindness from the space pirate. Weiss sighed as she turned back to Ruby with a glare.

"Yes, you can! Now I suggest you hurry, I doubt I can stop my men from hunting you-" she paused, looking down the barrel of an energy pistol.

"I don't think so," Was all Ruby said as she held the gun against Weiss' head. Seconds ticked by slowly, turning into minutes, with the both of them simply standing there, the corridor silent as the night. Ruby shuffled her feet, nervously looking this way and that, While Weiss waited for the trigger to be pulled, checking her watch to see if time inexplicably slowed down for her. It didn't. Finally, she coughed into her hand, grabbing Ruby's attention.

"...Y-you going to do anything?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as Ruby's glare softened into a confused, almost panicking look.

"I-I didn't think this far ahead," she shrugged. "You were supposed to threaten me with torture, gloat a little bit, then I'd pull the pistol out and be all like, "I don't think so!", and then you'd be all like, 'Argh, how did I, the great and beautiful Weiss Schnee, get bamboozled-"

"Bamboozled?"

"-Into this current predicament?!', and then I'd get you to show me where your trophy room was…" Ruby's rambling trailed off, her feet shuffling nervously. "So yeah...didn't plan for you being kinda...super nice?" she shrugged, her pistol falling to her side.

"...I see," she muttered, glancing up and down at Ruby. Perhaps she could fit in with this crew after all? "Ruby, I have a proposal-"

"Whoa there, we just met!" Ruby blushed, waving her hands in front of her in a state of panic, causing Weiss to sigh in frustration.

Why did recruiting Ruby always have to be a pain?

-LineBreak-

If I decide to continue some of these lifetimes should I just post them as stand alone fics connected to one another or should I just continue them from this fic right here?


	4. A Monster Life

She took in the vast landscape. Snow as far as the eye can see, the wind hurling it through the night air and tearing it through her body, sending shivers down her spine. No matter how many lifetimes she lived through she could never get used to it. She sighed, her breath visible despite the blizzard she trudged through. Though she knew she was close, five minutes at most, it was going to feel as if it were an eternity.

"I wonder if she's still there?" she asked herself, praying that she wasn't. It was heartbreaking for her to know that Ruby would always forget her but at least she didn't have to wait too long to be reunited. Twenty, thirty, even forty years was nothing compared to over a hundred years of waiting, of yearning.

"Would she have moved on?" she wondered, finally coming upon an old, seemingly abandoned castle. The broken down stone walls covered in white moss. The holes in the ceiling visible from even where she stood. The moat buried underneath the snow, hiding the spikes of ice and blood.

"I told her I would come back for her…" she murmured, doubt clouding her mind. Did she not believe her? Did she give up on life? Or had she really moved on? Weiss didn't enjoy any of these outcomes, but she would not blame her for it. If she found someone else she would accept it. If she did give up on life than she would find her again and rekindle their love.

But if she stayed here? To live the rest of her life in solitude with no one to give her life meaning? No one to love her? To just live the rest of eternity in some hellish cage of solitude?

Weiss was going to hit her, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. She was going to walk right up to her and slap her upside her doltish head.

...And then kiss it better, if permitted.

She searched for hours, no sign of her love anywhere. Weiss was unsure if she should be upset or happy. Upset that she couldn't find her after five years of searching or happy that Ruby may have been reborn instead, having lived a hopefully happy life with a family that loved her-

"Human…"

Nope.

"Hov dare you trample upon my home!"

Weiss gritted her teeth. That little brat, she did choose a life of solitude! Of loneliness! A poisonous life that left no meaning, no happiness!

"Hov dare you, a child of man setting foot into my home, vithout even viping your feet!" a shadow descended, their cape covering their body as they glared from the tiniest of openings. "I shall-" she paused, her eyes widening briefly before turning into a harsh glare. "H-hov dare you take her form," she growled, disappearing and reappearing just inches from Weiss. "Leave nov or feel the vrath of Count Ruby- BLEGH!" she shouted, unveiling herself as she spread her arms, holding her cape up as if she were trying to make herself larger than she actually was.

"...Did you seriously replace every W sound with a V sound?" Weiss muttered, pinching her nose and shaking her head. "You dolt-"

"Quiet!" Ruby shouted as she raised her arms higher, standing on her tippy toes in order to look down on Weiss, failing as she barely reached eye level. "Silence or I vill suck your blood, BLEGH!" she waggled her tongue, sending a bit of her saliva onto Weiss face.

"...That's disgusting," she muttered, wiping her face with a handkerchief. "And also, the whole 'blegh' thing is a bit cliche, isn't it?" she asked, earning a blush from Ruby.

"V-vell, it's scary-"

"No, it's not," she cut Ruby off, sighing as she lifted her handkerchief over Ruby's lips, wiping away the excess saliva. "I could have sworn I told you all of this before, Ruby," she said with a smile, causing Ruby to look at her in shock.

"V-vhat do you mean you…" she trailed off, her eyes brimming with tears, her lips quivering as she tried to back away only for Weiss to grab her hand.

"I told you I would come back, didn't I?" she whispered, pulling Ruby towards her and engulfing her into a hug. "My sweet little dolt." she nuzzled into Ruby's neck, feeling the hot tears freely flowing from Ruby as she held her back.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby cried as she nuzzled back, bringing Weiss with her as she fell to her knees. "W-Weiss! Weiss Weiss Weiss Weiss!"

"Shh, it's okay Ruby," Weiss whispered as she brushed Ruby's hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "It's okay, I'm back. I kept my promise." she gently kissed Ruby on the cheek, allowing Ruby all the time she needed to cope.

-LineBreak-

"What was that for?!" Ruby whined as she held her head, cowering before an irritated Weiss.

"What did I say on my deathbed, Ruby?" Weiss asked, zero emotion in her voice as she slowly walked over to Ruby. "Something about you not living in solitude? To find something to keep you happy until I came back for you? Do you remember?"

"Uh…" Ruby muttered, tapping her index fingers together as she looked down at her feet. "Th-that if I didn't listen you would-"

"Slap you upside the head!" and she did just that, eliciting another painful screech from Ruby.

"I didn't believe you!" Ruby screamed as she turned into a bat and fluttered out of Weiss' reach. "Eet eet eet eet eet eet!"

"I don't speak bat, you dolt!" Weiss shouted back as she slipped off her boot and threw it at Ruby, narrowly missing. "Get back down here! I have another boot!" she warned, slipping off her other boot and taking aim while doing her best to ignore the cold, damp floor.

"Eet eet eet!" Bat Ruby cried as she refused to listen, but unwilling to leave her love alone. Truly she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Ruby, get back down here right now or I will-"

"AWOOOO!" multiple howls were heard, resounding from every corner of the castle. Quickly drawing her blade and checking her revolver for silver bullets, Weiss stared into the darkened hallways, feeling Ruby flutter by her and transforming, her back brushing against her own.

"So, yeah, these guys have been pestering me for awhile," Ruby muttered, shadows dancing around her hand, a large scythe emerging as if from nowhere. "I'm guessing thirty to fifty are left."

"When was the last time you fed?"

"...A hundred and fifty years."

"When I died?!" Weiss shouted, resisting the urge to drive her elbow into Ruby's back. "You've been starving yourself this entire time?! Can you even fight?!"

"Yeah, I can totally fight!" Ruby said as she flexed her right arm. "Though, if we do get into a tight spot we could run and I could…" she trailed off, her feet shuffling nervously as she thought of the most delicate way to put this.

"How romantic, in the midst of fending off werewolves you want to suck me dry," Weiss muttered, spotting the oncoming horde. "Well, if you want it you better put a ring on it," she said as she fired a bullet into the oncoming werewolf and stabbed another. This was a terrible reunion.

-LineBreak-

Sorry for the long wait, I've been having trouble writing lately. I've been working on a new story, commissioned some cover art for it, but I'm hating how it's coming out but I'm still gonna upload it cause I already commissioned art for it, started writing a rwby star wars fic and instantly hated it, a rwby truth or dare and instantly hated it, and another chapter for this one and, guess what, instantly hated it. Sure, my stories are short but I have difficulty writing even short 1000 word stuff so this has been a bit...demoralizing.


	5. A Demon's Life

The pungent smell of death and decay wafted unwelcoming into Weiss's nose as she stared into the dark room, disgust welling up inside of her chest. Dead bodies littered the floor, their bones twisted into unnatural positions. Their bodies littered with cuts, blood dripping from their open wounds directly onto the pentagram in the middle of the room.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Weiss gritted her teeth as a squeaky voice resounded throughout the room.

'Is this really how we are to meet?'

"You're a pretty one," a red orb formed itself inside of the pentagram, shifting itself until it resembled a human body. "Tell me, what is your name?"

'Does she not remember me?' Weiss wondered, at least that proved Ruby wasn't always a demon, resurrecting every time Weiss did in order to feed off of her emotions or whatever it was demons fed off of. "If I did that, then you would hold power over me," 'More so than you already do,' Weiss thought bitterly. How was she going to get her happy ending now?

"Aw, you're no fun!" the demon took form now, of her beloved Ruby, sticking her tongue out petulantly. "It's not like I hurt anybody," she muttered before glancing down at the bodies that surrounded her. "...Not like I hurt anybody important."

"You entered this world illegally. Even if it wasn't by your choice, I need to…" What? Exterminate her? This was still her Ruby. Sure, she was demonized, but that didn't mean she could just kill her, right?

"...Doesn't seem like you even have the guts to finish that sentence. You're so kind!" Ruby said with a sickeningly sweet, yet somehow sinister, smile, her horns starting to take shape. "Still, you're going to have to something. The longer I'm here, the stronger I get…" she said as she pressed her hand against the barrier of her pentagram, the air crackling around her hand. "Soon I'll be able to break free, I won't even need to know your name in order to harm you."

Weiss bit her lip. Could she kill Ruby? If she did it wouldn't really matter, they'll see each other again in their next life together.

"...That doesn't matter," she growled to herself, causing Ruby to look at her, her confusion clearly showing on her face.

"Wait, what do you mean it doesn't matter? Are you saying you don't care if you die or are you saying I'm too weak to hurt you? Or is it something entirely-"

"Let's make a deal." It didn't matter if Ruby was a demon. This was her Ruby she was talking about, her love of her various lives. There was no way she could harm Ruby. She'd rather let the world burn, and herself along with it, than harm a single strand of hair on Ruby's sweet head.

"What kind of deal?" the demon asked apprehensively, not trusting Weiss one bit.

"A trade. In exchange for you to bind yourself to me-"

"How dare you?!" Ruby screamed, wings sprouting from her back angrily. "As if I'd ever let a filthy, weak-willed human control me like some kind of-"

"I shall feed you these-" Weiss interrupted, tossing a cookie at Ruby. "Every single day. As many as you want."

"...Seriously?" Ruby muttered as she examined the small, sweet confectionary treat warily as if it were her first time ever seeing such a thing. She turned her gaze back to Weiss, a glare prevalent upon her face. "You expect to bribe a demon of my incredible caliber with some kind of...cracker?" she growled, popping the cookie into her mouth. "You truly do not know the powers of who you are...dealing...with…" she paused, her eyes widening as she slowly chewed upon the treet.

"W-what is this?" she murmured, rolling the snack around her tongue, a moan escaping her lips as the chocolate chips melted in her mouth. "What is this...taste? This texture? This...This is…" she muttered, glancing back at Weiss. "More. Where can I get more?!"

"You want more?" Weiss asked, smirking at the sight of the salivating demon. It was just too cute. "Bind yourself to me, and I will bring you all the sugary treats your heart desires."

Ruby growled, her body already shaking from the sugar withdrawal. Had her mind been clear, she would have recognized that her power had fully returned, allowing her the ability to completely shatter the barrier that kept her sealed away inside the pentagram. But her thoughts were not on escaping, but rather on one thing entirely different.

Cookies. She wanted- nay, she needed more cookies! And this Weiss knew where to get them. Where to hoard more cookies so she may never be deprived of such a treat ever again! Could Ruby do it? Could she essentially sell her soul to this Weiss, who was nothing more than a pathetic, lower class being? All for the sake of more cookies? It was a ridiculous trade, only a fool would accept such an offer!

"...I'll do it!" If Ruby wasn't a fool, she certainly was close to being one.

-LineBreak-

Wow, not even a thousand words. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been tired from work, and now Stardew Valley is on the switch and I've been playing that far more than I should. I've written a little bit, openings for other RWBY stories I would like to do, but because they were spur of the moment kind of things...I don't know how to continue past chapter 1.

Oh well, hopefully, you'll enjoy this short one, and who knows, I might come up with fun shenanigans for Demon Ruby and Huntress Weiss!


	6. A High School Life

There she was, standing over yonder all by herself. Her silver-white hair tied up in a side ponytail, a scowl on her face as she rejected boys left and right.

"Ha, I really have no chance, do I?" Ruby laughed humorlessly, staring down at his feet. He was a small young man, standing at only 5'0''. His noodle arms looking as if they would snap in two at any moment by lifting just about anything, no matter how light. He had a large, disgusting zit, just barely concealed by his left eyebrow. Finally, he looked like a hick, having brought his nicest clothes to the school dance, overalls he had yet to sully with farm work over a red, checkered shirt.

"Yeah, she'd never say yes to a guy like me," he sighed, staring longingly at the school's number one beauty, the absolutely perfect Weiss Schnee.

"Hey, what's the harm in asking, bro?"

"Humiliations galore," Ruby replied, watching as Jaune covered his tear stricken face as he ran away from the one who rejected his love. "I don't know what she said, but there's no way it could be worse than what she would say to me."

"Eh, I don't know, Jaune has been pestering her for years," Yang replied with a shrug, feeling no pity for the man. If he was so blind to Pyrrha pining for him then he deserved a thoroughly harsh rejection.

"I guess," Ruby sighed, before downing his cup of milk in one gulp. "Well, wish me luck, not that it'll do me any good," he muttered, slowly making his way towards Weiss.

"Break a leg, Rubes!" Yang called out, giving her little brother a thumbs up. Who knows, that might be enough for him to get a pity date!

-LineBreak-

'I'm starting to think Ruby's not here,' Weiss sighed before taking a sip of her drink, wondering what kind of person Ruby was. Were they a goofy, masterful fighter like days of old? Or were they a dorky tinkering, building machines that should not be possible with current technology? Was Ruby a girl like ninety-eight percent of the time or, on the rare chance, a boy?

'I hope Ruby's a boy this time around, it's the only time I get to be taller than them without my heels,' she thought idly, having long gotten over the odd fact that whenever Ruby was a boy they would be a bit shorter than their female version.

It didn't matter, she much preferred her Ruby's cute and adorable over manly and studly.

"E-excuse me."

"Yes," she said as she turned towards her next suitor, her eyes momentarily widening in shock.

"H-hi, I-I'm Ruby," she bit back a sigh, she could see it, Ruby's beautiful soul. That and they looked exactly the same as always but it was nice to see the soul as confirmation.

"Hello, Ruby," she greeted, smiling just a little bit. Was he going to ask her to dance? Oh, what was she thinking, of course he was! They were destined to-

"I'm sorry!" he screamed suddenly before dashing away from her from whence he came.

"...Well okay then," she muttered, her smile disappearing and in its place a frown. There were very few times Ruby had ever run away from her, but the only times that would happen would be if they were warriors from opposing sides or that one time she was an assassin and was sent to kill Ruby. Both times ended happily enough for them, this would be no different, but it was odd to see Ruby run from her when she was neither of those things.

'Am I supposed to chase after him?' She supposed that was...romantic? But that would only work if they were already in a relationship and this was the first time they met in this life so that couldn't be it.

"S-sorry about that." Oh, he came back, good.

It's no problem, I'm sure that won't be the last time someone fled from the very sight of me." After all, she was quite intimidating despite being so small.

"Gah, I'm sorry!" Ruby bowed, her words apparently making him feel worse rather than better.

'...You'd think I'd be better at socializing given my immense knowledge,' she mentally berated herself, putting on a smile for Ruby. "You're fine, Ruby," she assured. "Now, what is it you wished to speak with me about?" she asked, causing Ruby to blush.

-LineBreak-

'OH MY GOD SHE'S ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME!' Ruby freaked out inside of his mind, not believing for a second what was happening. Weiss Schnee. Talking. To. Him?! Why?! Did she hit her head? Had she gone temporarily insane due to being asked to dance by sub-par bachelors? Or did the perfume-er, cologne he borrowed from yang actually worked?

D-did he actually stand a chance?

"Oh, w-well, I was just wondering…" he muttered, looking down at his feet. Ugh, why did he have to wear his dirty boots to the dance?! What if he stepped on her toes?! "I-if it wouldn't trouble you…"

Oh god, he wasn't prepared! Bail, he needed to bail out! Sugar! Ask for a cup of sugar! It's what his mommy always did when she got into an awkward conversation, surely it would work for him!

"Trouble me for what-"

"SUGAR!" he shouted out, interrupting Weiss. "Can I trouble you for a cup of sugar?!" he practically screamed out, causing every single student and teacher to stare at him as if he had gone insane.

"...I'm afraid I ran all out," Weiss said, her lips twitching as if she were about to break out into a laugh.

"...Oh." Oh god, he's an idiot. He's an idiot and he just embarrassed himself in front of Weiss, the prettiest girl in the universe. "...Thank you for your time." He bowed. Oh god, why did he bow? Why did he do these things? Why did he do anything?!

"Anytime," Weiss said with a curtsy. No, not just any old curtsy, but the most adorable curtsy known to mankind.

'Must. Not. Glomp!' Ruby smiled as he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around Weiss, he didn't need to creep her out any more than he already did, it was a miracle she wasn't yelling at him to leave her alone!

"Anything else?" Weiss drawled out, almost impatiently.

"Oh, uh...no. No, that's all I wanted to…" he trailed off, swallowing deeply so as to not drool in front of Weiss. "A-actually, if it wasn't too much trouble, do you mind if we uh...dance?" he awkwardly smiled, trying not to wince out of embarrassment. That was not smooth at all.

"I'd love to."

"Oh…" all energy left his body at that moment, a sad sigh escaping from his lips. "Th-that's fine, I mean, I uh, hope you find someone…" he trailed off, awkwardly turning away and walking away.

"...I could have sworn I said yes," Weiss mumbled to herself, watching as Ruby froze suddenly before rushing back over to her.

"Sorry for bothering you again, heh, kinda getting awkward."

"A little bit," Weiss agreed with a smile, earning a laugh from Ruby.

"Y-yeah, sorry! But uh, I'm probably imagining or hallucinating but I could have sworn-"

"Oh my god, you dense idiot, just dance with me already!" Weiss shouted angrily as she gripped Ruby's hand and forced him onto the dance floor.

"Sorry!" Ruby screamed, torn between being terrified for making Weiss angry or being ecstatic that Weiss friggin Schnee wanted to dance with him! Him! Not Neptune! Not Sun! Not Jaune! But-

"Pay attention, you dolt!"

"Sorry!"

Eh, he can revel in his happiness later, for now, he needed to give Weiss the bestest dance she has ever had!

...This was going to be a bit more difficult than anticipated.


	7. A Crusader's Life

It started out as a calm, peaceful morning for Ruby. Her people came to the village to trade their cloth and the exotic food they got from the country of Vale. She played her flute for those who passed by, occasionally receiving a tip from one or two from the more generous residents of Vacuo.

This all ended swiftly when The Crusaders attacked.

Fire engulfed the city, spreading far and wide as the Altesian Crusaders cut through the citizens of Vacuo. Ruby watched in horror as the city guardsmen were covered in pitch and set ablaze, being cooked alive inside of their bronze armor.

The Altesian's showed no quarter to her people, encircling small groups of them and cutting them down like cattle, their blood spilling onto the once beautiful streets. One by one her people fell, and so too, would she.

'But it won't be so easy!' With a battle cry, she twirled her farmer's scythe deftly in her hands.

"Ha, what a fool!" one Crusader jeered. "You think your stupid little scythe can cut through my armor?!" with a howl he rode towards her, whipping his horse to spur it on.

"I don't need to!" She leaped to the side, managing to hook the man's neck where her blade met pole, choking him as she pulled him off his horse.

"L-let go of-" and with a twist of her wrist, she snapped his neck, his chainmail doing nothing to protect his head from twisting unnaturally.

"One down," she growled, rushing towards the now soldier-less horse. Climbing aboard she rushed forward.

"You bitch!" she heard one cry out, rushing towards the noise she held out her scythe, knocking the crusader from his steed. Quickly turning her horse around she used it to trample the man to death, the horse's weight being too much for the man's helmet to bear.

One by one she continued. Either snapping one soldier's neck or trampling another she went, easily slaughtering any knight that dared to get in her way. Exhaustion soon came upon her after her twentieth kill, an impressive feat for one so young and inexperienced, and a truly valiant effort.

Yet ultimately, it was futile. She alone could not turn the tides of battle, her twenty kills was a mere drop of water in the bucket of Altesian Crusaders.

With fatigue clouding her judgement she was unable to stop a blow to her side, an arrow piercing her stomach causing her to fall from her horse to the hard, brick road below. Soon she was surrounded by men leering at her, looking at her with lust.

"Y-you dastards," she spat out, glaring at the disgusting pigs. Was this truly how her life would end? Being nothing more than a plaything for these finely dressed barbarians?

"No!" she refused to be toyed with. If she were to die this day then she shall die with dignity. "I-I refuse to be used like some disgusting toy," she growled, hefting her scythe up in self-defense, eyes blazing in fury.

"Heh heh, how pitiful," one of them laughed, licking his lips as he stepped closer. "But ultimately, a pointless-" he was interrupted as an arrow flew into the small gap of his helmet, piercing through his eye.

"W-what the-" the Altesian Crusader's stared in horror, the ground shaking as a white steed crashed through their ranks followed by hundreds more.

"In the name of Vale, repel these invaders!" Ruby's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the knight in front of her. Though her armor screamed Altesian knight, both the emblem embroidered on her flag and upon her armor told of her true allegiance.

Captain Weiss Schnee of the Valentian Knights, sworn to protect both Vale and her closest ally, Vacuo and former princess of Atlas.

"...You," she said as she turned towards her, getting off of her steed and walking over towards Ruby. "...Are you alright?" she asked as she kneeled next to Ruby.

"A-am I…" she stuttered, getting lost in Weiss's beautiful eyes. "...AAAAAAHHHH, THE PAIN!" she screamed as loud as she could, holding the palm of her hand against where the arrow in her side was. "Oh god, I-I will not live!"

"Dammit!" Weiss screamed, looking over at the wound. "W-what's wrong? It's not that deep of a wound! Wait, is it poison?! Were you poisoned?!"

"Eeeeeh, Aaaaaaagh, Oooooooh, oh, mother in heaven, I shall reunite with you soon!" she reached towards the sky in faux despair.

"No! Please, stay with me!" Weiss pleaded as she held the girl in her arms. "Stay with me, please! I won't let you die!" she slowly lifted Ruby bridal style, staring at her horse before shaking her head. "Don't worry, we have doctors that can save you, just stay with me!" she ordered as she left the battlefield by foot, not wanting the horse ride to aggravate whatever wound Ruby had received.

'Oh, trust me, I will,' Ruby thought, biting back a smirk before going back to ham up her performance. To be held in the arms of the beautiful Weiss Schnee? To be coddled by her and to feel body against her own, even if the knight's armor was getting in the way?

Even if she had to act like a pathetic little girl, there was no way she was going to miss this opportunity.

XXX

Thinking of doing more of this one since it's so short.


	8. An Elven Life

I couldn't write anything good for part 2 of Deus Vult. Still gonna try but... writer's block. I gotta stop making promises I can't keep, I'm sorry!

-LineBreak-

It was a typical day in the woods for Weiss. She woke before dawn, stretching out her limbs as a yawn escaped her lips. She rolled her shoulders in an effort to loosen her body up. After several minutes of stretching, she was satisfied, moving onto her wooden dresser and removing a dress made entirely out of leaves knitted together with elven magic.

"Even after all these years, I've still yet to fully understand how that works," she muttered as she slipped the dress over her head. She sighed as her remark was answered by silence. Oh, how she missed Ruby's ridiculous and inane answers to her rhetorical questions.

"Don't start, Weiss," she muttered to herself, shaking away all the memories of her previous lives. "Either you'll find her or she'll find you. That's how it always works." It didn't matter how long it takes. Whether it'd be ten, twenty, or thirty years, she has and always will come across Ruby one day. All she had to be was patient.

Though she had to admit, a hundred and fifty years without her dolt really was pushing it.

"Is it because I was born an elf?" she pondered aloud as she made her way through her little home, making her way to the kitchen for a light breakfast. It wouldn't be the first time one of them was born long before the other, why, just last life Ruby was twenty years older than her.

It was rather difficult in that life to win Ruby's heart. Ruby apparently had no inclination to be a cradle robber and it took many months of careful seduction on Weiss's part to win the affections of her love.

'The cookies helped, too,' Weiss thought with a smile, remembering how she owned a sweets shop in that life and how Ruby, of course, was her number one customer. All she had to do was invite Ruby up for a taste of her "special" cookies and the older woman was quickly eating out of her hand.

Memories such as that one helped ease Weiss's lonesome suffering. Oh, how she wished she could leave the woods in order to find her love, but as she was reborn as an elf, leaving the woods meant certain death. She had no choice but to wait for Ruby to come to her.

"But she'll come, I know she will," Weiss thought resolutely as she finished a simple breakfast of lembas bread and tea. The sun was rising as she stood from her chair, feeling wide awake and ready to do her daily chores.

-LineBreak-

She breathed deeply the scent of the woods, sighing contently as she stared lovingly at the trees around her. As much as she loved the silent, frozen tundras of Atlas, she had to admit the lively forest filled with the chatter of chipmunks and the singing of birds in which she dwelt was lovely as well. Even after over a century of living in the same hollowed out tree she never tired of listening to the songs of nature.

She hummed to the tune of the animals as she watered her garden, imbuing the water that she used with a bit of magic to revitalize the soil and to quicken the growth of her fruits and vegetables. Elven magic truly was convenient, it allowed her large garden to be harvested every three to five days instead of weeks or even months. It allowed her to imbue her tree home so that any food within it would never spoil or rot. She had such an abundance of food she never bothered to stop the animals of the forest from feeding off her garden.

She smiled as she felt a wet snout sniffing at her hand. She turned to the creature, a Doe followed by her little fawn were staring up at her with the most adorable little eyes. She nearly clenched her heart at the sight, they were just too cute.

She wordlessly watched as the two animals made their way to her garden, sniffing at the robust amount of food around them before the Doe began feasting on her cabbage patch, though the Fawn appeared to prefer the cauliflower she was growing a bit away.

"I don't suppose you'll actually save some for me this time?" she chuckled, knowing that she'll have to replant the cabbage and cauliflower. The Doe and Fawn were tricky creatures, these two exact ones would always come by every three days, right when the vegetables were ready, and feast upon her garden to their heart's content until all the cabbage and cauliflower were gone.

'Well, at least they don't eat the other vegetables,' Weiss thought as she put her watering can away. About half her garden was ready for harvest, and while she was perfectly fine with leaving some out for the wild animals of the forest to enjoy, that didn't mean she didn't want some for herself-

"RRRRAAAAAARRRG!"

As quick as an arrow the Doe and Fawn ran off into the woods, away from the vicious roar that resounded throughout the land. Weiss glared deep into the woods, knowing that sound well.

"Beowolves," she muttered and quickly rushed into her tree house, shutting the door and weaving magic into the frame, barricading herself from the outside world. She retreated into her bedroom, grasping a wooden bow she had made and a quiver full of arrows.

'I really should just ignore them,' she sighed, climbing out her bedroom window before sealing that as well. 'There are no humans around these parts, and any elf knows how to seal themselves inside the trees…' Even as she thought this a knot formed inside of her gut. She tried to ignore it as she climbed atop a tree, running and jumping along the branches towards the sounds of the guttural roars.

But Grimm would only show themselves before humans and elves. If their roars could be heard all the way from her home, then either other elves somehow found themselves ambushed by the beast or some foolish humans had inadvertently stumbled upon the creatures. Either way, she had to make sure they were okay.

She told herself that, but in reality, she was hoping it was simply Ruby being Ruby, challenging the beast due to her not wanting others to be harmed by the dastardly Grimm. If that were the case then Weiss prayed Ruby had the skills to back it up.

-LineBreak-

The smell of slain Beowolves permeated the area, growing thicker as Weiss came closer to the source of the battle. Every second that past was another howl of pain, and the closer she got the louder the battle cries of a young, female warrior in the midst of battle got.

'It is her!' Weiss thought with a smile, her grip on her bow tightening in excitement. Finally, after over a century she could finally see her love once again!

She finally came upon the battlefield, her eyes scanning the forest from atop the trees before resting on a lone elf with dark skin wearing a dress made up of dead leaves and a red, hooded cape made up of fur of what she assumed to be made from a demon wolf.

"A dark elf," Weiss muttered, admiring Ruby's skill with her woodland scythe. Unlike Wood Elves, which were a nature loving race that had a purely vegetarian diet and were known pacifist, Dark Elves were a race of warriors and hunters, living solitary lives away from even their families. And though they too could not stray from the forest, they were known to fight with anyone, whether they be Wood Elves, Humans, or Grimm, who would dare encroach on their territory.

As much as she would love to admire Ruby all day, the girl was beginning to be surrounded by the beast. And as skilled as she appeared, Weiss could tell she was slowing down. She nocked an arrow and pulled back on her bowstring. She breathed in the scent of the forest, aiming for the eye of a Beowolf that was just behind Ruby.

And released.

Ruby locked eyes with her just as the arrow whizzed past her face and into that of the Beowolf, eyes glaring at her suspiciously before going back to hacking and slashing the foes before her. Weiss bit down her disappointment, of course Ruby would be wary of her, given that their two races were constantly fighting one another.

'It doesn't matter, I'll win her over eventually,' she hoped as she quickly shot off arrow after arrow, embedding them into the skulls of any Beowolf that would dare approach Ruby from behind. So long as Ruby could concentrate on the enemy before her and not worry about being flanked she would be fine. That's what Weiss told herself as she did her best to ignore any Beowolf that approached Ruby from the front. If any of them were to duck she could accidentally wound her past lover and that was something she could not risk.

'I knew I should have practiced archery in my past life,' Weiss scolded herself as her arrow embedded itself into a Beowolves side, staggering it instead of outright killing it. Ruby quickly picked up her slack though, swinging her scythe around her body, decapitating the wounded beast with little effort.

It took every bit of Weiss's willpower not to swoon.

Weiss quickly climbed down the tree after they wiped out the grimm from the area, doing her best to casually walk over to Ruby and not sprinting into her arms like an overly excited puppy. Soon she was face to face with Ruby who, to her immense displeasure, was still glaring at her.

"...I had it handled," she growled before swiftly turning on her foot and walking away, infuriating Weiss.

"You're welcome, you ungrateful brat," she shot back before she could stop herself, instantly regretting it. 'Yeah, great way to win her over, Weiss.'

Ruby froze on the spot, her body stiffening. Soon she let out a sigh, her body loosening as she turned around and walked back towards Weiss.

"...Sorry," she muttered, looking down at Weiss's feet. "I just...it's rare to get help from anyone, especially…" she trailed off, her cheeks red as she looked up into Weiss's eyes, though the glare was still present.

"...Our people are constantly fighting, aren't they?" Weiss sighed. She looked deeply into Ruby's ever-present glare, that was a new one, searching them to see if there was any true animosity in them. She could tell Ruby was doing much the same as her gaze never broke away from Weiss's.

"...Ruby. Ruby Rose," she held up a hand, having seemingly decided that Weiss wasn't a threat. Weiss couldn't contain her smile breaking out as she reached out for Ruby's calloused hands, firmly grasping it within her own.

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee," she barely spoke above a whisper, turning Ruby's glare into a questionable gaze. She slowly released Ruby's hand. "I-I know how your people prefer living alone and away from others, but…" Dammit, she's been over this countless times! How was she getting nervous now?! "B-but if you'd like you can stay at my place? You know, to...eat and rest and...stuff…" 'Oh god, I sound like a desperate child asking someone out for the first time,' her cheeks reddened, wanting at that moment to disappear.

"Uh...Sure?" Ruby's questionable gaze slowly turned back into a glare, though that didn't last as a smirk broke out, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "I wouldn't mind spending some...time with you," she whispered huskily, grasping Weiss's hand into her own, leaning in until her lips brushed against her ear. "Lead the way."

'Oh god, she's a flirt!' Weiss gasped, nodding as she tightly held Ruby's hand in her own, stiffly leading the other girl to her humble home. There was no winning this battle, Ruby already had her in the palm of her hands.


End file.
